


I just wanna be yours.

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: Pet-sitter Credence, modern AU ♥ [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Credence Barebone, Cam-boy, Chatting & Messaging, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence has some secrets, Credence is a pet-sitter, Credence is also something else, Credence keeps flirting, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Hand Jobs, Happy Credence Barebone, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, POV Original Percival Graves, Past Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Praise Kink, Scars, Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker Credence, Shameless Smut, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Texting, Video, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, credence is an artist, female clothes, flirty Credence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: In cui Credence gli confessa qual è il suo lavoro segreto e Percival ne è più entusiasta del previsto.(smut. lots of it. and some feelings too!)





	I just wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> È la continuazione di una ff precedente che consiglio di leggere prima di questa, perché contiene molti riferimenti.  
Also UHM. È la prima volta che riesco a scrivere un seguito per una mia storia, sono abbastanza sconvolta- soprattutto dal fatto che non riesco proprio a smettere di scrivere su questa AU (AMO VEDERLI FELICI) e quindi ?? forse questa cosa avrà un seguito?? Di nuovo ?? Ma nessuna promessa, ancora.  
Intanto grazie di cuore a chiunque abbia letto e commentato la parte precedente! ♥  
Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: altro moodboard altra corsa ormai ci ho preso gusto  

> 
> [](https://ibb.co/59kh198)   


_"Secrets I have held in my heart_  
_Are harder to hide than I thought_  
_ Maybe I just wanna be yours"_

Arctic Monkeys - I wanna be yours

  
Ormai sono quasi quattro mesi che frequenta Credence.

La naturalezza con cui è entrato a far parte della sua vita potrebbe spaventarlo se si prendesse il tempo di notarlo, ma tutto scorre così fluidamente che non ci fa davvero caso.

Percival si sente rinato, ringiovanito di dieci anni, entusiasta verso ogni nuovo giorno, anche verso quelli in cui sa che non vedrà Credence, perché il ragazzo lo accompagna comunque con messaggi, chiamate e fotografie.

All’inizio Percival l’aveva stuzzicato, dicendogli che un po’ gli sarebbe dispiaciuto non ricevere più tutte quelle fotografie provocanti, ora che Credence non aveva più motivo di conquistare la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo aveva risposto con uno dei suoi sorrisini furbi e nient’altro.

Il giorno seguente, Percival aveva ricevuto un video di pochi secondi: i più terribili che avesse mai visto e _sentito_. Era un primo piano del viso di Credence, preso dal naso fino al collo, nudo, senza maglietta. Saranno stati sei, forse sette secondi a dir tanto, ma erano bastati a farlo diventare duro come il marmo e a fargli perdere la ragione. Credence era intento a succhiarsi tre dita, bagnandole tutte di saliva e facendo un disastro, gemendoci attorno quasi come fosse in un porno.

Percival l’aveva riprodotto all’infinito, fino a scaricare l’iPhone e a venire nei boxer.

Solo una volta calmatosi aveva letto cos’aveva scritto Credence.

“_Chi ha detto che non ti avrei mandato più nessuna fotografia? Semmai, hai sbloccato un nuovo livello… ;)_”

Percival aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo, immaginandosi perfettamente la sua espressione soddisfatta.

“_Sei terribile_.” Aveva risposto, per poi aggiungere, “_Che ci hai fatto con quelle dita?_”

“_Niente. Per ora_.”

L’invito era lì, pronto.

“_Metti giù il telefono, continua a succhiarle e toccati con l’altra mano.”_

Non c’era stata risposta per qualche minuto, e poi un messaggio: “_Posso venire?”_

“_Sì. Senza toglierti le dita dalla bocca.”_

Dopo un altro po’, Credence l’aveva chiamato e senza fiato, a fatica, gli aveva detto: “Adoro quando mi dici cosa fare.”

“Sei così ubbidiente, è una caratteristica che devo sfruttare al massimo.”

“Decisamente.” Suonando ancora sognante, “Farei tutto quello che mi chiedi.”

Percival aveva sentito un brivido di anticipazione e il cuore gonfiarsi, nello stesso momento.

-

Sono sei mesi che si frequentano, e in questo arco di tempo Percival ha trovato un nome per il proprio gatto, ha ritrovato quel piacere perfetto che gli dà comprare regali per qualcuno a cui tiene, e ha imparato varie cose su Credence.

Ad esempio, ha realizzato che ha molti più segreti di quel che sembra.

Spesso, parlando di cose che a Percival sembrano del tutto normali, Credence si rabbuia, o si fa stranamente silenzioso, o si perde a guardare un punto lontano. In quei momenti si sforza di non sentirsi lasciato fuori da qualcosa che non gli riguarda, ma è… Brutto sentirsi esclusi da Credence, realizza.

Gli piacerebbe poter sapere tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, tutto quello che ha vissuto.

Ancora non sa come si è fatto quelle cicatrici.

Non ha mai insistito nel chiedere, dopo la prima volta in cui erano stati insieme ha capito che è un argomento difficile e non l’ha mai pressato per farsi dire come se le è procurate. Sarebbe curioso di saperlo, e a volte si ritrova a vagliare le possibilità più disparate, ma ha deciso che dev’essere Credence a dirglielo, di sua spontanea volontà.

Continua a baciarlo sui segni in rilievo ogni volta che se lo trova davanti nudo, e nonostante lo faccia ormai da mesi, Credence ancora abbassa il capo e arrossisce ogni volta, con il respiro che si blocca, deglutendo varie volte ma senza mai riuscire ad aprire le labbra per parlare. Percival a volte gli sussurra che va tutto bene, altre volte si limita a tenerlo stretto, accarezzarlo e baciarlo.

Una volta, a letto, prende a massaggiarlo sulle spalle, mentre sono entrambi nudi.

Gli viene naturale. Credence è seduto sul bordo, così gli si mette dietro, lo baciato tra i capelli e inizia a fargli dei massaggi leggeri sulle spalle.

Dopo qualche minuto di completo silenzio, di colpo Credence scoppia in singhiozzi così violenti che lo scuotono dalla testa ai piedi.

Percival toglie immediatamente le mani, come scottato. 

Per un attimo rimane immobile, terrorizzato dall’avergli fatto così male dall’aver provocato tutto quel dolore. È come se avesse aperto una diga, chiusa fino a quel momento, e tutto il dolore e le lacrime stessero travolgendo e annegando Credence.

È la prima volta che lo vede piangere.

“Credence, ehi- perdonami, ti prego-“

Credence si volta verso di lui e subito si nasconde con il viso contro al suo petto, con il respiro mozzato in continuazione dalla violenza dei singhiozzi.

Percival tiene ancora le mani a mezz’aria, attento a non toccarlo.

“Va tutto bene, non ti tocco più. Mi dispiace così tanto, non volevo farti male, perdonami.” Continua a sussurrare tra i suoi capelli, sentendo un groppo in gola che gli impedisce di parlare a voce più alta.

Si accorge di stare tremando leggermente.

“N-non mi fai male. Abbracciami? Ti prego.” Sussurra senza spostare il viso, “Per favore.”

Lo fa subito, tenendolo il più vicino possibile contro di sé, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli morbidi, sussurrando parole di conforto. Non smette fin quando le lacrime non si fermano.

“Sono desolato.” È la prima cosa che dice Credence, senza spostarsi, ancora con il viso contro di lui e la voce roca, “Scusami, Percival. Non so come sia successo.”  
“Va tutto bene, non devi scusarti.” Lo accarezza tra i capelli, “Come stai? Puoi dirmi cos’ho fatto che non andava?”

“Niente.” Subito, urgente, spostandosi per guardarlo, “Non è stata colpa tua, non mi hai fatto male. È che…” Fa un respiro profondo, e Percival vede come deglutisce più volte, cercando di combattere un’altra ondata di singhiozzi. “Nessuno mi ha mai neanche toccato, lì. Non è bello e non mi piace far vedere la mia schiena, sto sempre coperto, a parte- a parte con te, perché hai detto che non ti dispiace.” È un eufemismo, per tutte le volte che Percival l’ha complimentato, baciato e toccato sulla schiena, “E ancora non mi sono abituato a quello, e ora il massaggio… Nessuno mi aveva mai toccato così, prima.”

Percival lo abbraccia dolcemente, baciandolo sulla tempia, “Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.” Sussurra, quasi cullandolo, “Sei bellissimo, tutto quanto. Mi piaci da impazzire, Credence, se ancora non ti fosse abbastanza chiaro. Nessuna cicatrice potrebbe farmi cambiare idea. La tua pelle mi piace, ma non è certo l’unica cosa bella di te.” Questo lo fa sorridere, “L’unica cosa che odio di questi segni, è che in qualche modo te li sei fatti e non dev’essere stato bello. Vorrei che non li avessi non perché non sono belli, ma perché se li hai significa che hai sofferto.”

Credence si asciuga il viso con il dorso della mano e fa un piccolo sorriso. Sembra un bambino rassicurato dopo un incubo. Gli si stringe il cuore.

“Grazie.” Si sporge fino a dargli un bacio a fior di labbra, “Davvero.”

“Va tutto bene.”

Un po’ gli fa male che non gli dica ancora come se li è procurati.

Si sente enormemente egoista a pensarlo.

-

Un altro dei segreti di Credence, è il suo lavoro.

Gli parla sempre di tutto quello che fa, di quello che studia, delle lezioni che segue, degli altri animali domestici che gli capita di dover accudire (anche perché Percival ci si trova letteralmente in mezzo, quando sta da lui), dei dipinti a cui sta lavorando e di quelli che ancora vuole iniziare.

Tuttavia, manca quell’altro lavoro all’appello, quello misterioso di cui gli aveva parlato la prima volta che si erano visti. Quello che ha a che fare con una videocamera.

Percival non se l’è dimenticato, e non si è dimenticato nemmeno che Credence aveva detto che ne parla solo con chi si fida davvero.

Di nuovo, un po’ gli fa male sapere che dopo mesi in cui si vedono praticamente un giorno sì e uno no e passano insieme tutti i week-end perché nessuno dei due riesce a stare senza l’altro, Credence ancora non si fida abbastanza per poterglielo dire.

Manda giù il rospo, pensando che è già abbastanza fortunato ad averlo, speciale com’è.

Anche in questo caso non fa niente per pressarlo, perché è stato abbastanza chiaro: sarà lui a parlargliene, quando vorrà, e Percival intende rispettarlo.

L’unica cosa che prova a fare è indovinare, visto che era stato Credence stesso a invitarlo a provarci.

Cerca di carpire qualunque dettaglio in merito a questo strano lavoro.

“Forse sei un agente segreto?” Gli chiede un giorno, dal nulla, mentre sono sul suo divano a guardare un film che nessuno dei due sta davvero seguendo, perché troppo distratti dalle carezze dell’altro. Goya è accoccolato al suo fianco, il rumore delle sue fusa è un piacevole sottofondo.

Credence lo guarda di sbieco e poi scoppia a ridere.

“Un agente segreto?”

“Sì, sai il tuo lavoro misterioso.”

“Oh, quello.” Esclama, ridendo di nuovo, “E la videocamera cosa c'entrerebbe?”

"Forse sei un hacker?” Ipotizza, divertito quanto lui, “Rubi dei filmati, li modifichi per i potenti della terra, cose del genere."

"Il mio computer non regge nemmeno Photoshop, non credo riuscirebbe ad hackerare niente." Sorride e scuote la testa, “Strada sbagliata, Percival.”

“Dovrò pensare a qualcos’altro.”

Dopo un paio di baci, Percival fa caso a quello che ha detto.

“Davvero il tuo computer ti dà problemi? Non era solo un modo per sviarmi?”

“È la verità.” Ride appena, con quella risatina che adora, “Troverei scuse migliori se dovessi confonderti. Il portatile è davvero un catorcio, l’ho comprato usato, probabilmente di terza mano, non so nemmeno da dove arrivi.” Scuote la testa, sorridendo, “Ma posso usare Internet, usarlo per studiare… Basta non aprire più di tre file contemporaneamente.”

Alza le spalle, tranquillo, tornando a guardare la tv.

Percival gli sposta una ciocca di capelli dal viso, incantato dalle luci riflesse sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Ti piacerebbe averne uno nuovo? Che funzioni come dovrebbe?”

“Sì, ma non è essenziale.” Risponde senza darci peso, “Almeno fin quando non smetterà di funzionare del tutto posso tenerlo. Non è un problema.”

Percival fa un suono d’assenso.

Due giorni dopo, passa a prenderlo sotto casa.

Credence è bello come sempre. Indossa una delle sue solite camicie oversized con un pattern discutibile, ma che addosso a lui sta divinamente; un paio di pantaloni bianchi morbidi in cui Percival non vede l’ora di infilare le mani, e gli anfibi neri usurati dal tempo.

Monta in macchina, salutandolo con un bacio sulla guancia, sfuggendogli quando Percival prova a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Sorride, la peste, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, “Ti sono mancato?”

“Come ogni volta.” Percival gli mette una mano sotto al mento, “Vieni qui, non fare il prezioso.”

Questa volta si lascia baciare.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu.” Sorride ancora dopo il bacio, con le guance arrossate, “Allora, dove andiamo?”

Percival mette in moto e sorride guardando la strada.

“Te l’ho detto, è una sorpresa.”

“Ma sono curioso.” Si lagna esageratamente, come un bambino, “Posso avere un indizio?”

Percival cerca di non sorridere troppo, fallendo.

“Solo perché sei carino.” Lo guarda un attimo, per accertarsi che sappia che scherza, e non è certo solo per quello, “Ti sto portando in un negozio di elettronica.”

Riesce a percepire la sua confusione anche senza guardarlo.

“Capisco.” E dopo un po’ aggiunge, “No, in realtà non capisco. Dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?”

“No, significa che la sorpresa sta funzionando.” Ride, “Vedrai una volta arrivati.”

Credence annuisce e si rilassa sul sedile.

La mano di Percival è sul suo ginocchio quando non è sulla leva del cambio.

Una volta arrivati, lo porta dritto verso la sezione dei pc, laptop e computer, tenendo una mano sul fondo della sua schiena per guidarlo e tenerselo vicino.

“Continuo a non capire.” Credence si guarda attorno, spaesato.

Percival lo fa fermare con la mano sulla sua schiena.

“Voglio comprarti un computer nuovo.” Sorride, cercando di non risultare più orgoglioso della propria idea di quanto già non sia, “Visto che il tuo funziona poco e male, come mi hai detto. E tutti dovrebbero avere un computer funzionante, soprattutto tu, con quello che studi.”

Credence si blocca, guardandolo senza dire nulla.

Percival presume sia sorpreso, così continua: “Puoi scegliere il modello che preferisci. Avevo pensato di farti una sorpresa, ma credo sia meglio che lo scelga tu, visto che sai meglio di me cosa ti serve e cosa no.”

Aspetta ancora un momento, ma Credence continua a non parlare e sembra sempre più agitato.

Percival sta per rassicurarlo nuovamente, quando il ragazzo finalmente parla.

“No, è troppo. Non posso.” Quasi lo sussurra, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Certo che puoi, è un regalo.” Sorride per rassicurarlo, pensando sia agitato per la sopresa, “Te lo meriti, dolcezza.”

Al soprannome, Credence ha un sussulto, e sembra tornare in sé. Solo che scoppia come una bomba.

“No- no, Percival, non puoi- non posso, non è giusto.” Scuote il capo ad ogni frase, e quasi iperventila, “Costa troppo, non devi comprarmelo, il mio va benissimo, te l’ho detto- non puoi prendermene un altro. _Non puoi_.”

“Credence, è solo un computer.” Sorpreso, gli prede una mano nelle sue, cercando di calmarlo, “Va tutto bene. Non lo prendiamo se non vuoi, ma te lo meriteresti-“

“Non è vero- per niente.” Sbotta, sfilando la mano dalle sue, di scatto. Percival si sente come se l’avesse schiaffeggiato.

Si schiarisce la voce.

“Bene, allora-“

Credence sembra rendersi conto di cos’ha fatto e subito gli riprende entrambe le mani nelle sue, stringendole.

“No, scusami, aspetta. Percival-”

“Volevo solo farti un regalo.” Lo interrompe, suonando più duro di come intende. Si maledice.

“Lo so, lo so, credimi. E ne sono così grato, davvero.” Annuisce e lo guarda quasi implorandolo. Pende un respiro tremante, “Possiamo andare a casa? Devo spiegarti una cosa.”

“È così brutta che non puoi dirmela qui?”

“No!” Esclama immediatamente, agitato, “Non è quello. Ma è meglio se non te la dico qui. Per favore?”

Percival sospira e annuisce, togliendo le mani dalle sue.

“Certo. Andiamo.”

Non ha mai litigato con Credence, prima.

Non che questo sia un litigio vero e proprio, non saprebbe nemmeno se difinirlo un battibecco o una semplice un’incomprensione. Sta di fatto che lo fa sentire nauseato, nonché un idiota per aver avuto quest’idea e averlo fatto agitare.

Mentre escono dal negozio, Credence sta sempre un passo indietro rispetto a lui, come se ne fosse spaventato. Quando Percival gli porge la mano la prende immediatamente, stringendola nella sua e guardandolo con uno sguardo perso.

“Mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo rovinare tutto.”

“Va tutto bene.” Sorride per rassicurarlo, “Avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima, è una cosa grossa, alla fine. Solo, non mi aspettavo una reazione così.”

“Lo so. È stato…”

“Inaspettato.” Conclude per lui, mentre Credence ancora cerca il termine giusto.

“Sì.” Lo guarda sorpreso e dispiaciuto, “Amo le sorprese, le tue soprattutto. Lo sai.”

Quando arrivano alla macchina, Percival lo ferma prima che entri, tirandolo verso di sé per la mano.

“Vieni qui.” Dice dolcemente.

Credence lo abbraccia subito, nascondendo il naso contro al suo collo, “Mi dispiace.”

“Tranquillo. Non sono arrabbiato.” Lo accarezza sulla schiena, come sa che lo tranquillizza, “Un po’ stranito, ma non arrabbiato.” Gli fa alzare il viso e lo accarezza sulla guancia, “Me lo fai un sorriso?”

Credence sorride dolcemente, guardandogli le labbra.

“Bravo, perfetto.” Sorride a sua volta.

Riesce a sentire tutti i suoi muscoli rilassarsi. Credence appoggia la fronte alla sua.

“Grazie per essere così paziente con me.” Dice, a bassa voce.

Percival lo bacia sulla punta del naso.

Il viaggio di ritorno non è teso come temeva, ma non è nemmeno felice e rilassato come si era immaginato quella mattina.

Credence è silenzioso e continua a torturare l’orlo della propria camicia, perso nei pensieri. Ogni tanto lo guarda, smettendo immediatamente quando Percival se ne accorge.

Si ferma a casa propria, senza aver bisogno di chiedergli cosa preferisce. Sono quasi sempre qui, in ogni caso.

Sta pensando a come approcciare il discorso senza suonare tedioso, quando Credence lo anticipa, appena chiude la porta di casa.

“Riguarda il mio lavoro.”

Percival lo guarda un momento, poi si toglie il cappotto. Credence fa lo stesso con la sua giacca di pelle, con dei gesti automatici, chiaramente con la testa da un’altra parte.

Non lo sopporta.

“Capisco.” Annuisce incoraggiante, tentando di rimanere neutro, “Quale dei vari?”

“Quello ‘segreto’.” Fa le virgolette con le dita, come suo solito. Poi incrocia le braccia al petto. Un attimo dopo se le infila nelle tasche dei pantaloni, come se non sapesse come mettersi.

Odia vederlo così nervoso, in casa sua per di più. Si sente come se non fosse in grado di prendersi cura di lui.

Lo raggiunge, prendendo le mani nelle sue. Lo porta a sedere sul divano e gli si mette vicino, ma lasciandogli spazio. Credence si sposta immediatamente verso di lui, fino a far toccare le loro cosce.

“Finalmente me lo dici, allora?” Cerca di farlo sorridere, ma Credence non la smette di mordersi il labbro, come fa sempre quando è agitato. Percival lo ferma accarezzandolo con il pollice, “Ti fai male così.”

Annuisce, si lecca il labbro martoriato, e alza lo sguardo. Prende un respiro profondo.

“Percival, ricordi che ti ho detto che non parlo quasi con nessuno di questo lavoro?”

Annuisce, calmo.

“Ne parlo solo con chi mi fido davvero.” Immediatamente aggiunge: “Mi fido di te, ormai da settimane. Cazzo, da mesi, praticamente fin da quando siamo stati insieme la prima volta.” Ride, agitato, “È da allora che cerco un modo per dirtelo e parlartene, ma il momento giusto sembrava non arrivare mai, e avevo paura di come avresti potuto prenderla. Ho continuato ad aspettare che la cosa saltasse fuori da sola in qualche modo, ma è ovvio che non può succedere e che devo essere io a parlartene.”

Percival lo guarda in silenzio, cercando di rimanere disteso, per incoraggiarlo.

“Qualunque cosa sia, sai che puoi parlarmene. Non ti giudico, se è questo che ti spaventa, e credimi, non penso riuscirà a farmi smettere di volerti avere nella mia vita.”

Credence lo guarda riconoscente. Si morde di nuovo il labbro.

“Lo spero, perché non voglio che te ne vada.” Stringe le mani una nell’altra, e le fissa, “Davvero.”

“Non succederà.” Gli fa alzare il viso per guardarlo, “Davvero. Qualunque cosa tu stia per dirmi. Promesso.”

Credence annuisce di nuovo e dopo un altro po’ riesce a continuare.

“Volevo dirtelo da tanto, ma non sapevo mai come fare. Poi oggi, quando hai detto che volevi comprarmi un portatile…” Scuote il capo, “Mi sono sentito così in colpa, è come venuto tutto a galla di colpo e ho capito che non voglio più tenerlo segreto, non con te. Percival, io… Sono un cam-boy.” Guarda un punto fisso dietro la sua spalla e non si ferma, “E l’idea che tu potessi comprarmi un computer nuovo, con i tuoi soldi, spendendo chissà quanto e regalarmelo senza nemmeno sapere per cosa lo uso è- è stato troppo, non era giusto.” Guarda il suo viso, ma non i suoi occhi, “Mi dispiace.”

Percival non è uno stupido. Aveva immaginato fosse qualcosa di simile.

Uno dei pochi motivi per cui le persone hanno dei segreti, nel bene e nel male, è il sesso.

Quindi ci era arrivato, ormai. Sta di fatto che sentirlo da Credence è tutta un’altra cosa. Lo fa sentire sotto sopra, come se non avesse digerito il pranzo. Una parte di lui è anche estremamente interessata alla cosa. Cerca di zittirla immediatamente.

Credence si sta mordendo di nuovo il labbro, lo sguardo fisso su di lui, da qualche parte sul suo collo. Quasi non sbatte le palpebre.

Si rende conto di non aver detto ancora nulla.

“Credence, va tutto bene.” Si affretta ad accarezzarlo di nuovo sul labbro, per farlo smettere. Poi stringe le mani nelle sue, sentendole tremare, “Se devo essere sincero, avevo intuito fosse una cosa simile. È comunque una sorpresa averne la conferma, ma l’avevo già preso in considerazione come una possibilità.”

Credence alza immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui. È così sorpreso che non riesce a parlare.

“Oh.”

Percival cerca di mostrarsi rilassato, per metterlo a suo agio.

“Sai, di solito quando qualcuno ha un segreto è per due motivi, principalmente: o quella cosa è illegale, o riguarda il sesso.” Qui Credence arrossisce e stringe le mani sulle sue, “Non è niente di illegale, spero?”

“No!” Esclama immediatamente, “Ètutto molto sicuro e completamente legale, sono stato molto attento a scegliere un sito affidabile.”

Sarebbe comico se non fosse irrimediabilmente strano, sentire parlare Credence di siti affidabili su cui… Si spoglia? Si fa vedere nudo da altri uomini? Si filma mentre si masturba?

Chiude tutti questi pensieri in un cassetto, almeno per il momento.

“Bene.” Dice, “La cosa più importante è che tu sia al sicuro e tutelato. Qualunque cosa tu faccia.”

Credence annuisce, in silenzio.

“Non sei arrabbiato?” Sussurra poi, con una voce piccola piccola.

“Arrabbiato?” Alza un sopracciglio, “No. Certo, se penso che ci sono altri uomini che ti vedono fare- _cose_e ti vedono nudo, o chissà che altro, ammetto che il pensiero non mi entusiasma. A dir poco.” Cerca di rimanere vago, anche se sente il proprio tono di voce indurirsi. “Ma arrabbiato, no. Sei un adulto, Credence, per tanto sei libero di fare quello che vuoi. E fin quando lo fai responsabilmente, nemmeno io posso impedirti alcunché.”

Credence lo guarda con un misto di sorpresa, confusione e qualcosa che gli sembra reverenza.

“Posso abbracciarti?”

“Non devi chiederlo.” Sorride, aprendo le braccia, “Vieni qui, dolcezza.”

Quasi gli salta in braccio. Lo stringe così forte da togliergli il fiato, ed è perfetto. Percival sente il suo respiro pesante contro la tempia, e lo accarezza per tranquillizzarlo.

“Non so come sia possibile che tu sia così paziente e comprensivo.” Scosta il viso per guardarlo. Non ha più lo sguardo terrorizzato di poco prima, ora è deciso, sicuro. “Penso dovremmo parlarne, almeno un po’. Non voglio avere segreti, non con te, Percival.”

“Certo, assolutamente.” Annuisce, accarezzandolo sul viso, “Ammetto che un po’ sono curioso della cosa.”

Lo dice per spezzare la tensione, ma anche perché in fondo è vero.

“Oh dio, è assurdo.” Credence fa una risata nervosa, ed è così bello sentirlo ridere di nuovo, “Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno prima, a parte con un’amica. Praticamente nessuno sa che lo faccio. E non ho mai avuto nessuno come te, a cui poterlo dire.”

Sta per aggiungere qualcosa, ma Percival lo anticipa.

“Qualcuno come me?” Sorride, facendolo arrossire appena.

“Sì, sai…” Fa un gesto sbrigativo con la mano.

“No, credo di non saperlo.” Lo stuzzica.

Credence sbuffa, fingendosi esasperato, celando malamente un sorriso.

“Un… Partner.”

Il sorriso sboccia completamente quando Percival lo bacia sulle guance arrossate e poi sulle labbra, tenendo una mano dietro la sua nuca.

“Sono il tuo partner, quindi?”

“Direi di sì, Mr. Graves.” Sussurra, di nuovo con il suo tipico tono da monello.

Percival lo bacia ancora, “Questo fa di te il mio ragazzo?”

“Così sembrerebbe.” Suona senza fiato, e quando lo bacia è dolce, lento. Lo guarda attentamente e sussurra: “Mi piacerebbe essere il tuo ragazzo.”

“Bene, perché lo sei già da un po’.”

Credence lo abbraccia stretto, appoggiando la guancia alla sua spalla.

Restano così qualche momento, in silenzio, tranquillizzati dalla presenza dell’altro e dall’aver almeno in parte chiarito il malinteso.

È Credence che si scosta per primo.

“Puoi farmi tutte le domande che vuoi. Non ho segreti, voglio spiegarti tutto quello che vuoi sapere sul lavoro. Posso anche farti vedere la mia pagina personale.”

Sta già prendendo il laptop, ma Percival lo ferma gentilmente.

Si schiarisce la voce, avendo qualche problema ad immaginare la pagina di Credence su quel sito. Se già il suo porfilo sul sito di pet-sitting gli aveva fatto pensare certe cose…

“Forse è meglio parlarne soltanto, prima. Ho varie domande, in effetti.” Prova a mettere in ordine le idee, “Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che lo ha fatto e non ho mai frequentato nessuna chat, quindi ho qualche lacuna sull’argomento.” Si scusa con un sorriso, “La cosa che mi preoccupa di più è la tua sicurezza. Hai detto che è tutto legale, quindi è un sito affidabile, ma come funziona con i… Clienti? Non è pericoloso che degli sconosciuti ti vedano- nudo, che sappiano che faccia hai?”

“Certo, potrebbe esserlo. Infatti ho preso varie precauzioni.” Spiega, con attenzione, “Ovviamente non uso il mio nome vero e non dico mai quanti anni ho davvero. Inoltre, non mi spoglio mai del tutto, sto attento a nascondere i segni che potrebbero rendermi riconoscibile.” Fa un sorriso tirato, “Non mostro mai la schiena. E nemmeno il mio viso. All’inizio usavo semplicemente un’inquadratura che mi prendesse dal petto in giù. Poi ho trovato questa…”

Prende il telefono, scorre la galleria delle fotografie e si ferma su una in particolare, mostrandogliela.

È la foto di una maschera, una di quelle che copre completamente dalla fronte fino alle guance e naso compresi, lasciando scoperta soltanto la bocca e il mento. Ha le sembianze di un gatto, con le orecchie pronunciate e tre baffi stilizzati per lato. Sembra d’alta fattura, fatta quasi di metallo, anche se probabilmente è plastica rivestita di un qualche tessuto, per non irritare il viso. È tutta giocata sui colori del bianco ghiaccio, con dei decori delicati a volute dorate e piccole pietre trasparenti, incastonate lungo il bordo, rendendola quasi un oggetto da ammirare, piuttosto che da indossare.

I fori per gli occhi sono allungati, sottolineando la somglianza con un felino. Ha un nastro di raso nero che lega un lato all’altro, per poterla indossare e regolare al meglio.

Percival la guarda e si ritrova a sorridere.

“Un gatto.”

“Lo so, è stupido.” Ride anche lui, suonando enormemente sollevato, “Ma mi copre quasi tutto il viso, lasciandomi scoperta solo la bocca, ed è divertente.”

“È assurdo, perché in un modo o nell’altro hai sempre a che fare con i gatti.” Lo guarda divertito.

Credence sorride e gli si avvicina.  
“Forse è destino.”

“Forse sì.” Vorrebbe chiedergli di indossarla per lui, ma è ancora troppo presto. Si schiarisce di nuovo la voce. “Quindi nessuno ti ha mai visto in faccia.”

“Nessuno. Mai. La indosso sempre.” Scuote il capo, sicuro, “E non ho nessuna intenzione di smetterla.”

“Bene, perché ti avrei chiesto di non farlo.”

Credence annuisce, per niente sorpreso, aspettando le prossime domande.

“Forse non sono fatti miei, ma vorrei sapere perché lo fai. Perché hai scelto proprio questo? È solo per i soldi, perché è un modo facile per farli? Almeno, immagino lo sia.” Si corregge, senza voler presumere nulla, “O c’è dell’altro? Ti piace…” Cerca di non suonare infastidito, “Ti piace farlo?”

Credence regge il suo sguardo, anche se si agita appena sul divano. Raddrizza le spalle e lo guarda sicuro.

“Entrambe le cose.” Si lecca le labbra e continua, “All’inizio era solo per i soldi. Era la prima volta che vivevo da solo, non avevo nulla, ancora non facevo il pet-sitter, né il cameriere. Avevo provato vari altri lavori, ma non guadagnavo mai abbastanza. Non vivevo ancora nell’appartamento dove sono ora… Non avevo nessun appartamento, a dire il vero. Dormivo sul divano di un’amica, che per qualche miracolo non mi hai mai chiesto un centesimo.” Fa un sorriso ripensandoci, “Ma non era giusto approfittarne, così ho continuato a cercare qualcosa e ho trovato quel sito. Nemmeno sapevo cosa fosse una cam-girl, o peggio, la versione maschile.” Ride, giocando con l’orlo della camicia, “Non sapevo che altro fare, così ci ho provato.” Fa una pausa, “Ho guadagnato così tanto che sono riuscito a trasferirmi già dopo qualche mese, nonostante lo facessi soltanto di pomeriggio, quando non c’era nessuno in casa.”

Percival rimane senza parole, per il lavoro e il guadagno enorme, certo, ma anche per gli altri dettagli. Si immagina un Credence più giovane di qualche anno, più piccolo, praticamente un bambino, completamente solo, senza nemmeno una casa da definire sua, che si inventa mille modi per guadagnare qualcosa.

Si sforza di mandare giù la rabbia che sente.

“Wow.”

“Già. Non ci potevo credere, sembrava troppo facile.” Alza le spalle, “Ma era davvero così. Quindi sì, all’inizio è stato per i soldi. Ma in parte ora mi piace.”

Abbassa lo sguardo, fissando i propri anfibi.

“Puoi spiegarmi meglio?”

Credence prende un altro respiro profondo e smette di torturasi la camicia.

“Percival, non sono mai stato come mi vedi tu. Fino a qualche anno fa non riuscivo a guardarmi allo specchio, avevo così tanti problemi- ne ho ancora, come avrai notato, ma non è nemmeno paragonabile a cos’era prima.” Fa un’altra pausa. Percival lo accarezza sulla coscia, lasciandogli tempo, “Ogni volta che mi ricordavo di essere attratto dagli uomini mi sentivo morire. Avevo smesso di parlare, ero depresso, solo e tante altre cose che ora non c’entrano, scusami.” Fa un gesto con la mano, “Questo per dirti che quel lavoro, per quanto stupido possa essere, mi ha fatto sentire come se valessi qualcosa, per la prima volta nella mia vita. L’idea che qualcuno potesse guardarmi era fuori da questo mondo, e che pagassero per vedermi? Pura follia. Non riuscivo a crederci. Capisci cosa intendo?”

Percival annuisce immediatamente, assimilando tutte queste nuove informazioni, mettendole al sicuro dentro di sé, per tornarci con calma in futuro.

“Assolutamente, certo.” Annuisce, “A tutti piace essere guardati e apprezzati, è del tutto normale.”

Credence annuisce di nuovo.

“Non avevo idea di cos’hai passato.” È così sopraffatto e ha talmente tante domande, che non riesce a dire altro, “Vieni qui.”

Lo abbraccia di nuovo, sentendolo rilassarsi, quasi sciogliersi tra le sue braccia. Si sistemano meglio contro allo schienale del divano.

“Non importa. Ora ho il mio piccolo appartamento.” Lo guarda, “E te.”

Percival lo bacia così dolcemente da togliergli il fiato.

Passano le due ore successive così: accoccolati l’uno all’altro sul divano, finendo sdraiati completamente –il suo divano è largo e spazioso, perfetto per stare vicini,- uno di fronte all’altro, un braccio di Percival attorno a lui per tenerlo vicino, le mani di Credence sul suo viso e strette nella sua camicia quando fatica a raccontare qualcosa.

Percival gli fa ogni genere di domanda, e Credence risponde a tutto.

Non dice mai ‘No, questo è troppo. Non sono affari tuoi’, come si aspetta un paio di volte, come quando gli chiede se si riprende anche mentre viene (“Sì, ma non vengo ogni volta che mi riprendo. A volte nemmeno mi spoglio. Funziona meglio se lascio qualcosa all’immaginazione.”) o quando gli domanda se c’è qualcosa che non ha mai fatto (“Non ho mai usato un dildo, o un plug_._” Fatica a mantenere il suo sguardo, ma si sforza di farlo, “Cioè, ci gioco, sai, leccandoli, toccandoli, cose così,” Percival perde un momento il filo del discorso a causa delle immagini, “Ma non credo riuscirei ad usarne uno davvero. È troppo… Intimo.”).

Parlarne riesce più facile di quanto entrambi si aspettavano.

È quasi elettrizzante sapere che Credence stuzzica chissà quante centinaia di altri uomini, ma che l’unico che ha il permesso di toccarlo, abbracciarlo, leccarlo e scoparlo, è Percival.

Gli fa ogni genere di domanda, e alla fine Credence gli mostra davvero la sua pagina sul sito.

Non si può dire che la grafica sia ottima, ma è sicuramente meglio di come si era immaginato. Per certi aspetti sembra quasi un normale canale di Youtube, con tutti i video caricati al centro della pagina, (“Vedi, a volte ne faccio di una ventina di minuti, altre volte anche di due ore… Una volta mi sono addormentato dopo essere venuto, dimenticandomi la videocamera accesa. Quando mi sono svegliato avevo guadagnato più di trenta dollari solo dormendo.”) e le varie categorie in cui li ha suddivisi Credence (“Non ridere.” Lo guarda, glaciale.

“’_Vengo forte sui miei stivali’_?” Ripete leggendo il primo titolo che cattura la sua attenzione, senza riuscire a rimanere serio.

“Percival, non ridere!” Gli esce una voce avuta, ed è tutto rosso.

Percival sposta il laptop e lo prende in braccio, sorridendo contro ai suoi capelli, mentre lui si nasconde.

“Scusami, scusami.” Sorride e lo mordicchia sul lobo, “Su quali stivali sei venuto? Questi?” Indica i Dr. Martens che indossa.

Credence annuisce senza spostare il viso.

“La prossima volta ti faccio venire sui miei e te li faccio leccare per pulirli.”

Non lo farebbe mai, ma non importa. Credence fa un suono sorpreso e gli si aggrappa forte addosso, annuendo più e più volte).

Finiscono mezzi nudi a farlo sul divano, abbracciati.

Percival lo stuzzica facendogli altre domande e considerazioni che lo fanno arrossire e gemere forte, tipo: “Devi essere stupendo mentre ti accarezzi e ti tocchi. Un po’ mi dispiace per tutti quei poveretti che ti guardano senza avere davvero idea di cosa significhi scoparti, di quanto sei ricettivo, di come lo prendi bene dopo esserti preparato da solo.”

Credence geme forte e gli sale sopra, quasi con disperazione.

“Non importa.” Inarca appena la schiena, muovendosi sulla sua erezione, “Solo tu puoi farlo.”

Lo cavalca con così tanto entusiasmo che Percival non ha neanche bisogno di andare in contro alle sue spinte. Credence non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso, si tiene con una mano allo schienale del divano, con l’altra sul suo petto.

Percival lo tiene per i fianchi e gli dice che se lo filmasse ora, farebbe milioni, perché è irresistibile.

Credence geme e viene tenendo entrambe le mani sul suo petto, mentre Percival lo accarezza a ritmo con le sue spinte che si fanno sempre più simili a dei piccoli saltelli.

È così bravo che dopo l’orgasmo si limita a poggiare la fronte contro la spalla di Percival, senza smettere di muovere i fianchi, e nonostante stia tremando sussurra:

“Riempimi.”

Non dovrebbe fargli l’effetto che gli fa, dato che indossa un preservativo e dunque non può letteralmente farlo; ma Percival quasi perde il controllo, lo bacia forte, lo sposta con la schiena contro lo schienale del divano, gli tiene una mano dietro al ginocchio, per fare leva, e lo scopa fino a riempirlo, come chiedeva.

Credence geme in continuazione, quasi faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma tenendosi stretto a lui. Percival viene con gli ultimi due scatti dei fianchi, stringendoselo contro.

“Amo quando perdi la pazienza e mi fai quello che vuoi.” Sorride sulle sue labbra.

Lo morde togliendogli il respiro.

-

Nei giorni seguenti, ne parlano sempre più spesso, tranquillamente, completamente a loro agio.

Percival scopre che ormai è un cam-boy da un paio d’anni, e che è la sua maggiore fonte di guadagno. È ciò che gli ha permesso di diventare economicamente indipendente, di vivere in un appartamento che ha l’acqua calda, e di avere sempre qualcosa da mangiare.

Scopre anche che ha degli orari strani –solitamente su due turni principali, uno verso l’ora di pranzo, uno di sera fino a notte fonda,- ed è per questo che non si era mai davvero accorto del suo lavoro, prima che Credence gliene parlasse. Prima di conoscerlo, lavorava tutti i giorni tranne la domenica, mentre da quando si frequentano sfrutta degli orari più flessibili (“Ho fatto in modo che nessuno ci rimanesse male.” Sorride, enigmatico).

Rimanendo quasi sempre alzato fino a tardi, si spiega anche perché alla mattina faccia sempre così fatica a svegliarsi.

“E io ti ho preso in giro per tutto questo tempo.” Percival lo bacia sulla tempia, “Scusami, dolcezza.”

“Non scusarti.” Sorride innocente, “Mi piace quando fatico a svegliarmi e capisco cosa succede soltanto una volta che hai già iniziato a leccarmi.”

“Sei una peste.” Lo bacia, “Il tuo lavoro spiega anche come mai sei così bravo a fotografarti e farti tutti quei video che mi mandi?”

“Sì, mi ha insegnato ad usare bene il mio corpo.” Annuisce soddisfatto, “Ci riesco bene, no?”

“Come se non lo sapessi già.”

“Mi piace sentirmelo dire.” Sussurra, “Da te.”

Percival lo spinge a pancia in giù, mettendosi sopra di lui, “Hai imparato benissimo, sei il primo della classe.” Sussurra contro al suo orecchio.

Credence si morde il labbro inferiore cercando invano di star fermo.

-

“Quindi non vuoi che smetta di farlo.” Ripete le sue parole.

“No.” Percival ci ha già riflettuto, “O meglio, se è una questione di soldi potresti smetterla, e sarei più che felice di pagarti quello di cui hai bisogno, che sia il college, l’affitto, o qualsiasi altra cosa.”

Gli viene naturale proporlo, non ci ha nemmeno pensato due volte, e non si pente di averlo detto.

“Cosa?” Credence sgrana gli occhi, “Percival, no. È troppo.”

Gli sorride e intreccia le dita alle sue.

“Non è troppo, se voglio farlo. I soldi non mi mancano e mi piace potermi prendere cura di te.”

Credence gli stringe la mano, riconoscente, ma non sembra convinto.

“D’accordo, ma… Non voglio sembrarti irrispettoso, non è questo.” Percival aspetta con pazienza mentre cerca il modo per dirlo, “Non voglio dipendere così tanto da qualcuno che non sono io. Non voglio ferirti, so che posso fidarmi di te e mi fido ciecamente, davvero. Ma… Così è troppo, non voglio rischiare di-“

Si blocca, evitando il suo sguardo.

“Rischiare di…? Cosa?” Prova ad insistere gentilmente.

Credence lo guarda celando ogni emozione. Odia quando lo fa, ma sta imparando a capire che è il suo modo di proteggersi, che non lo fa con cattiveria. Lo lascia rispondere.

“Mi è capitato qualcosa di simile, una volta.” Rimane vago, “Non voglio rifarlo. Non perché non mi fido di te, ma perché preferisco essere in grado di prendermi cura di me stesso- _voglio_che tu ti prenda cura di me, ma devo farlo anche io.”

“Capisco.” Annuisce, “Ha perfettamente senso.”

“Sì?” Sembra quasi sorpreso.

“Certo, e rispetto la tua decisione. Sappi solo che se un giorno vorrai smettere, o ti serviranno dei soldi, puoi rivolgerti a me. Sarei più che felice di poterlo fare.”

“Lo so. Davvero, lo so.” Sorride, riconoscente, “Grazie, Percival.”

Gli risponde con un bacio sul naso, “Questo ed altro.”

Un attimo dopo, Credence torna sorridente come poco prima.

“Però mi piacciono i tuoi regali. Puoi continuare a farmeli, quelli.”

“Oh, posso? Ho il tuo permesso?” Alza un sopracciglio, ridendo, “Peste.”

Credence sorride, divertito.

Goya gli salta in braccio alla ricerca di qualche carezza e Percival si distrae coccolandolo un po’, dolcemente. Solo dopo qualche minuto si volta di nuovo verso Credence, trovandolo intento a guardarlo, con un’espressione che esprime un affetto così profondo che ne rimane stordito.

“Grazie per aver capito.” Sussurra accarezzando il gatto insieme a lui, sfiorando la sua mano.

“Grazie per avermelo detto.”

Lo bacia a fior di labbra.

-

La situazione cam-boy si è risolta e assestata più in fretta di quanto avesse anche solo potuto sperare e, sorprendentemente, Percival non si sente per niente minacciato dal lavoro di Credence.

Ne hanno parlato a lungo, vagliando ogni singolo dettaglio, così che non ci sia alcuna possibilità di fraintendimento.

È davvero un lavoro come un altro: Credence ha un orario settimanale quasi fisso, dei turni veri e propri, dei clienti fissi, un personaggio da interpretare e un guadagno mensile che non deve mai andare sotto una certa soglia.

A dirla tutta, Percival è impressionato dalla serietà con cui tiene conto di ogni guadagno, da come mette al sicuro ogni risparmio. È ben organizzato, responsabile ed entusiasta, esattamente come lo è per ogni altra cosa.

Si scopre a non essere per niente geloso. Dopotutto, Credence non mostra mai il proprio viso in camera, quindi nessuno sa_davvero_che è lui.

Stranamente, si è abituato all’idea che degli sconosciuti vedano il suo ragazzo nudo. L’unica conseguenza che questa cosa ha portato, è che si sente più possessivo nei suoi confronti, nonché autorizzato a poterlo stuzzicare sull’argomento. Una volta, Percival l’aveva torturato così a lungo che quando era venuto, Credence aveva pianto dal piacere e dal sollievo. Percival l’aveva coccolato, tranquillizzato e ripulito con tutta calma. Poi aveva sorriso divertito, “Peccato non l’avessi filmato. Avresti potuto intitolarlo ‘_Lo voglio così tanto che quando me lo dà piango’_.”

Credence aveva sgranato gli occhi ancora umidi di lacrime e poi l’aveva baciato sulle labbra, stringendosi forte a lui.

“Adoro che hai accettato quello che faccio.” Aveva sussurrato, “Sei una persona meravigliosa.”

Percival l’aveva fatto addormentare a suon di baci.

Sono passate un paio di settimane da allora.

È uno di quei rari periodi in cui non riescono a far combaciare i propri impegni e i propri orari, e sono ormai giorni che non riescono a vedersi.

Percival è preso dal lavoro, ogni sera rientra a casa troppo tardi ed è troppo stanco e stordito per poter andare da Credence, che, dal canto suo, a quell’ora è fortunatamente sempre sveglio per il lavoro, così almeno un paio di messaggi riescono a scambiarseli.

Questa sera, Percival riesce ad essere a casa ad un orario decente. Dà da mangiare a Goya, poi invia un messaggio a Credence, dicendogli che è a casa, ma scusandosi, perché è troppo stanco per uscire o vederlo, probabilmente si addormenterebbe dopo neanche mezz’ora.

Dopo un attimo, riceve la risposta di Credence- che lo lascia confuso:

“_Non ti preoccupare. Guarda dietro la nostra fotografia, sul frigorifero_.”

La suddetta fotografia è stata scattata qualche settimana prima, mentre erano al parco con uno dei cani che Credence accudiva in quei giorni. L’aveva scattata lui, inquadrandoli con la camera interna. Sono seduti sul prato morbido, con il labrador sdraiato ai loro piedi. Percival sta baciando Credence sulla guancia, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, facendolo sorridere così dolcemente, con un angolo della bocca più in alto dell’altro.

Mai avrebbe pensato di stampare e appendere una fotografia di sé stesso, in casa propria. Eppure eccolo qui.

Toglie la calamita che la tiene ferma e la volta.

Dietro, con la grafia storta di Credence, c’è una stringa di lettere e numeri, che lo confondono ulteriormente. Non li riconosce, non gli dicono nulla.

“_Temo di non capire. Cos’è?”_

Questa volta, Credence risponde subito.

“_La password per entrare nella mia chat, su mio invito_._Devi solo registrarti, senza pagare nulla.”_Percival non ha neanche il tempo di sentirsi mancare il fiato, che arriva un altro messaggio, “_Sono live tra qualche minuto. Sbrigati_. _;)_” E poi un terzo, “_Se ti va. Solo se ti va_.”

Percival corre ad accendere il laptop.

Non l’hanno mai fatto prima. Ne hanno parlato, più che altro scherzandoci, ma non si era mai sentito in dovere di spingere per una cosa simile: è il lavoro di Credence, non voleva impicciarsene. Certo, lo incuriosisce da morire, soprattutto dopo aver visto la sua pagina e le fotografie che ci carica –su cui Percival è venuto soltanto pensandoci, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di rivederle,- ma non gli ha mai chiesto una cosa simile.

Si rende conto solo ora di quanto effettivamente lo volesse. Gli manca quasi il fiato.

Ha ancora addosso i vestiti che indossava al lavoro, ma non importa. Lascia perdere tutto quello che stava facendo, si scioglie il nodo della cravatta e la lascia cadere da qualche parte sul divano, su cui si siede. Calcia via le scarpe, si apre i primi bottoni della camicia, mettendosi comodo.

È già leggermente eccitato, e gli tremano le mani mentre digita il sito dove _il proprio ragazzo si sveste e si tocca in cambio di soldi_. E dove lui sta per guardarlo.

Non si ferma a chiedersi se la cosa gli piacerà davvero come immagina –e spera,- o se potrebbe infastidirlo, è troppo preso dall’idea di vedere Credence seminudo sullo schermo del proprio computer, per ragionarci.

Inserisce i dati per registrarsi, come gli ha mostrato Credence qualche tempo prima, e mentre pensa a un nome fittizio da inserire, ne approfitta per rispondere al suo messaggio.

_“Mi sto registrando.”_

_“Che nome hai scelto?”_

_“Sorpresa. Vediamo se mi riconosci, dolcezza.”_

_“Ne sono sicuro. Spengo il telefono ora. A tra poco, Percival. _♥♥_”_

Sceglie il nome, sicuro che così lo riconoscerà, senza preoccuparsi di suonare ridicolo. Nessuno sa che è lui, in ogni caso, e l’unica opinione che gli interessa è quella di Credence.

Una volta arrivato sulla pagina, inserisce il codice che gli ha lasciato e subito compare il video live, evidenziato da una serie di frecce colorate lampeggianti di dubbio gusto.

Percival ha la gola secca e si sente già accaldato, senza aver ancora visto nulla.

Ingrandisce immediatamente il video a schermo intero.

Un contatore in basso a destra indica quante persone lo stanno guardando insieme a lui. Per ora sono dodici. Credence ha iniziato da un minuto e quarantotto secondi.

Percival ha la mente completamente vuota. Si concentra esclusivamente sullo schermo, che per il momento riprende il letto di Credence, –deve averci poggiato il laptop sopra, nell’angolo in fondo,- su cui ha aggiunto una serie di cuscini di varie forme, tutti di varie gradazioni di rosa e rosso, che non ha mai visto prima. Oltre a questo, la videocamera inquadra anche una porzione di muro dietro al letto. Solo ora si rende conto che quella è l’unica parete della sua stanza del tutto anonima, priva di quadri, stampe o fotografie, lasciata volutamente vuota. Non c’è nulla che potrebbe riportare alla sua personalità.

E poi, nell’inquadratura, c’è Credence.

Credence inginocchiato sul letto, che si sporge appena in avanti verso il computer e di conseguenza, verso la camera, verso Percival. Indossa la maschera con le sembianze feline che gli ha mostra in foto, e poi dal vero. Per un motivo o per l’altro, non gliel’aveva ancora vista addosso e ora che ne ha la possibilità realizza quanto davvero celi bene la sua fisionomia e soprattutto, quanto gli dona: contrasta stupendamente con i suoi capelli neri e la sua pelle pallida.

Percival non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, si era preparato vari scenari in mente, in cui Credence era sempre nudo, o molto poco vestito. Sorprendentemente invece, indossa una t-shirt nera, morbida e priva di disegni, con il collo molto largo, che lo scopre lasciando intravedere le clavicole su cui Percival ama morderlo.

Indossa anche un paio di pantaloncini morbidi, quasi da ginnastica, corti, rosa pastello con i bordi bianchi, a vita alta, in cui ha infilato un lembo della maglietta. Gli segnano perfettamente la vita stringendola appena, dandogli qualcosa di femminile. Inoltre, lasciano esposte le sue gambe tornite e chiaramente maschili e sono un contrasto inaspettato con il colore e il materiale soffice.

Se l’avesse visto nudo si sarebbe eccitato meno.

È così attraente e sexy che gli risulta difficile pensare, e soltanto con molta buona volontà riesce a scrivere un messaggio nella chat.

“_Buonasera. È la mia prima volta qui e mi hai già lasciato senza parole. Sei un incanto_.”

Riesce a vedere l’istante preciso in cui Credence vede il messaggio e realizza che è lui, anche grazie al nome che ha scelto, -_Goya007_, ricordandosi di quando ipotizzava fosse un agente segreto,- perché Credence alza lo sguardo in camera e sorride leccandosi le labbra, sporgendosi appena in avanti. E poi fa una di quelle cose che sa che lo fanno impazzire: si mette un dito sul labbro inferiore e fa un leggero broncio, adorabile, e se potesse Percival lo ribalterebbe sul divano succhiandogli il labbro lucido di saliva.

Poi si apre in un sorriso giocoso.

“C’è qualcuno di nuovo stasera! Benvenuto…” Si sporge in avanti per leggere bene, anche se Percival sa che ci vede perfettamente, ed è tutta una scena per far cadere la maglietta da una spalla, “…Goya007. Adoro avere qualcuno di nuovo, oh, e il tuo nome suona adorabile.” Esclama, in modo totalmente diverso da come farebbe normalmente.

Usa un tono di voce basso e controllato, parlando piano, soffermandosi su ogni parola e enfatizzando quelle più importanti. È completamente diverso dalla versione reale di Credence, che quando è davvero entusiasta non riesce a nasconderlo ed è rumoroso, sorridente, del tutto intoccato dal giudizio altrui.

Percival ne è impressionato.

In chat intanto, continuano ad arrivare nuovi messaggi degli altri clienti, che Percival legge distrattamente. Più che altro sono complimenti volgari o frasi piene di errori grammaticali e abbreviazioni varie, e si deve trattenere per non rispondere ad un paio di quelli meno rispettosi. Credence invece si assicura di leggerli tutti, con calma, rispondendo dolcemente ad ognuno e trovando sempre qualcosa da commentare, per non far sentire nessuno escluso, realizza.

È veramente bravo. Così bravo che sta già guadagnando –ogni utente può inviare quanto denaro preferisce, in ogni momento, direttamente nella chat,- senza nemmeno essersi spogliato o aver fatto alcunché di esplicitamente sessuale.

“Cosa pensate dovremmo fare, stasera?” Cinguetta sorridendo, fingendo di pensarci, con una mano sotto al mento, “Abbiamo un nuovo arrivato ed è la sua prima sera qui. Direi che dobbiamo celebrare la cosa.”

Nel frattempo continua a muoversi, dolcemente, in un movimento ondeggiante continuo, e sembra quasi che stia- cavalcando qualcosa o _qualcuno_.

Percival si accarezza sopra ai pantaloni, più duro ed eccitato ad ogni minuto che passa.

“_Ne sarei onorato_.” Digita.

“Allora è deciso.” Esclama, leccandosi il labbro inferiore, “Hai un bonus, Goya007, per decidere cosa devo fare. Puoi usarlo quando preferisci. Al resto penso io, per tutti voi.”

Cambia posizione, spostandosi sulle mani, finendo a quattro zampe sul letto, sullo stesso letto dove hanno fatto l’amore più e più volte.

Percival toglie la mano dai propri pantaloni, o verrà ancora prima che inizi a fare qualcosa.

“_Ti ringrazio, bellezza. Ne farò buon uso_.” Invia.

Credence sorride e manda un bacio in camera.

Percival si rende conto che i suoi gesti sono tutti calcolati, uno ad uno. Credence non si muoverebbe mai così nella realtà. È come se stesse recitando. Allo stesso tempo, la recita funziona perfettamente: è incredibilmente sexy, sa davvero come usare il proprio corpo e sembra genuinamente divertito.

Intanto, si sposta più indietro sul letto, rimanendo in ginocchio, seduto sui talloni, e apre le ginocchia, così da puntare il petto in fuori, in una posa estremamente femminile. Percival si sente accaldato e si rende conto di stare sudando. Si apre del tutto la camicia.

“_Sei bellissimo. Mi mancano le parole_.” Invia, e poi aggiunge, “_Sono duro solo a guardarti_.”

Credence fa una risata leggera quando legge il messaggio e Percival può giurare di vedere l’ombra di uno dei suoi sorrisi furbi, nascosto dietro la maschera e la recita.

“Siete così gentili con me, non so cosa farei senza di voi.” Dice, guardando in camera rivolto a tutti, ma Percival capisce che è per lui, perché Credence si passa di nuovo la punta dell’indice sulle labbra dischiuse e poi lo lecca. Solo per quello, qualcuno gli dà dieci dollari. Credence sorride.

“Dimentico sempre quanto vi piace quando gioco con le mie dita.”

Suona senza fiato. Questa volta prende tutto l’indice tra le labbra e chiude gli occhi, con fare suggestivo. Con l’altra mano si accarezza distrattamente sulla maglietta, poi sale sulla spalla scoperta e sul collo, che inarca appena.

Di colpo, Percival realizza che non sta indossando nulla sotto ai pantaloncini. Non è ancora duro, ma si nota perfettamente la forma sotto al tessuto, anche per come sta tenendo le ginocchia aperte, quasi spingendo il bacino in avanti, verso il laptop.

Percival si apre i pantaloni con una mano tremante.

“_Sei così sexy. Mi piacerebbe vedere cosa c’è sotto quella maglietta_.” Invia.

Nonostante siano già arrivati innumerevoli altri messaggi che lo pregavano di spogliarsi, Credence finge di accorgersene solo ora.

Sposta la mano dalla bocca e se le passa entrambe sul petto: con una continua ad accarezzarsi fino alla coscia, con l’altra prende il bordo della maglietta tra le dita.

“In effetti fa parecchio caldo, stasera.” Dice, come sovrappensiero. Alza un po’ la maglietta, lasciando scoperta una deliziosa striscia di pelle, fino alle prime due costole. Lentamente, molto lentamente, giocando con i commenti e continuando ad alzare sempre più la maglietta, guadagnando qualcosa ogni volta, finisce per togliersela. Con un movimento giocoso la lasca cadere sul letto, fuori dall’inquadratura, e prende un respiro che somiglia tanto ad un gemito.

“Così va meglio.”

“_Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto_.” Scrive ed invia, senza pensarci. Si sente così attratto da lui, non c’è altro nella sua mente, esiste solo Credence, “_Non ho mai voluto nessuno quanto voglio te_.”

Credence li legge e per la prima volta da venti minuti –da quando ha iniziato il video,- sembra preso in contropiede. Percival scommette che se gli togliesse la maschera ora, lo vedrebbe arrossire. Adora il fatto che _nessuno_può vederlo in quello stato, con le guance rosse, emozionato, senza fiato. Soltanto lui.

“Così mi fai arrossire, Goya007…” Abbassa la voce, facendosi mellifluo, e ricomincia ad ondeggiare i fianchi, “…Ed eccitare.”

Questo porta ad una serie di commenti da parte di vari utenti, -che nel frattempo sono molto, _molto_aumentati,- ed esortazioni a spogliarsi del tutto. Percival li ignora.

Credence è bravissimo: non fa mai niente per niente. Ogni svelamento è preceduto da un invito gentile, rivolto a tutti gli utenti, a versargli dei soldi. Non suona mai pedante, fa davvero venire voglia di dargli tutto quello che si possiede.

Qualcuno gli dà venti dollari per accarezzarsi i capezzoli. Credence lo fa, e un’espressione di piacere profondo gli si disegna sul viso. Geme appena e ripete il movimento. Si lecca due dita e ci si accarezza di nuovo: questa volta i suoi fianchi hanno un piccolo scatto in avanti. Lo stesso utente gli dà altri venti dollari. Credence finge di non accorgersene, troppo distratto dal piacere che si sta dando.

Per un attimo, vorrebbe poter fare lo stesso e dargli dei soldi, cosicchè tutti saprebbero quanto vale davvero –potrebbe donargli tutto ciò che ha, ora come ora,- ma all’account che ha fatto in fretta e furia non ha collegato nessuna carta di credito e non ha certo intenzione di farlo ora, non intende perdersi nemmeno un’inquadratura.

Sarà per la prossima volta.

Credence intanto passa ad accarezzarsi sul ventre coperto dai pantaloncini a vita alta. Si alza in ginocchio e il suo viso viene tagliato fuori dall’inquadratura, e così, con le gambe aperte, in ginocchio, Percival quasi riesce a sentirselo addosso, sopra di sé, caldo, duro, tremante, intento ad ondeggiare sulla sua erezione come fa sempre quando gli è sopra, prima di prenderla.

Si abbassa definitivamente i pantaloni e digita: “_Riesco a sentirti su di me_.”

Credence fa un ansito sonoro e si accarezza sopra al tessuto, dove ormai c’è un rigonfiamento evidente e invitante.

“Quanto vorrei qualcuno qui con me, ora.” Sussurra, senza fiato. Con l’indice si accarezza percorrendo esattamente i contorni della propria erezione, “Vorrei essere baciato qui,” Si accarezza di nuovo, “Poi più giù,” Fa scivolare la mano tra le proprie cosce, dove Percival affonda sempre il viso per leccarlo sulle palle ogni volta che gli fa un pompino, perché sa quanto lo fa impazzire, “Vorrei essere baciato dappertutto.”

È troppo, Percival infila finalmente una mano nei propri boxer e il solo contatto, senza nemmeno del lubrificante, è troppo, deve chiudere gli occhi per calmarsi.

Li riapre per scrivere: “_Mi sto toccando guardandoti_.”

Credence si abbassa di nuovo a quattro zampe –a quattro zampe, _dio_, con quei pantaloncini rosa da ragazzina che, ha deciso, gli farà indossare la prossima volta per farcelo venire dentro e sporcarli tutti,- e sorride per il messaggio, leccandosi le labbra.

“Vi state divertendo?” Chiede a tutti, e a lui.

“_Così tanto. Sei incredibile_. _Mi farai venire prima ancora di vederti nudo_.”

Credence fa un altro piccolo broncio assolutamente illegale visto che è mezzo nudo e duro sotto quei pantaloncini minuscoli, e sembra così tanto un _ragazzino_.

“Oh, ma la serata è ancora lunga.” Si lamenta, fingendosi dispiaciuto. “Abbiamo così tanto tempo da passare insieme.”

Ancora a quattro zampe si sposta per il lungo davanti al laptop, così da essere inquadrato totalmente, e il suo corpo è una linea forte e sinuosa, perfetta.

Percival non può far altro che ammirarlo e stringere la presa attorno alla propria erezione.

È incantevole e incredibilmente attraente, e il fatto di poterlo soltanto guardare, senza poterlo toccare, lo eccita ancora di più.

Lascia scorrere lo sguardo su ogni dettaglio: sulle sue gambe forti, le cosce muscolose e i fianchi coperti dai maledetti pantaloncini, che gli si sono alzati ancora di più, lasciando intravedere il punto morbido e delizioso dove la sua coscia si unisce al fondoschiena, in cui adora affondare i denti; ha la schiena leggermente inarcata, ma sta attento comunque a rimanere di lato, evitando di mostrare le cicatrici. In questo modo, Percival ha solo un assaggio di un suo capezzolo duro, su cui muore dalla voglia di passare la lingua; e poi le sue braccia forti, e l’unica spalla che vede da questa posizione, muscolosa, grossa, contro cui pensa improvvisamente che vorrebbe strusciarcisi contro fino a venire.

E tutto questo, unito ai movimenti fluidi, ai pantaloncini rosa pastello, alla voce morbida e giocosa che sta usando, alla maschera da gatto, va a creare un pericoloso mix di maschile e femminile che gli dà alla testa.

“_Non ho mai visto niente di così bello. Mi stai facendo impazzire e quei pantaloncini ti stanno divinamente_.”

Credence sorride, nascondendo il viso dietro la spalla, fingendosi timido.

“Piacciono molto anche a me.” Sorride accarezzandosi sul fianco con una mano, “Li adoro, ma cominciano a diventare un po’ stretti. Pizzicano.”

Altro piccolo broncio e Percival trema.

“_Vorrei spingerti il viso contro le coperte, spostarti appena i pantaoncini e mettermi dietro di te così_.” Invia, senza ragionare, pensando solo a lui.

A Credence manca davvero il fiato, questa volta. Non è una recita.

“Davvero? Così?” Si mette una mano nei capelli spingendosi contro al materasso. Purtroppo non può metterci il viso davvero, a causa della maschera, ma ci appoggia il mento, continuando a guardare in camera, “E così?” Alza per bene i fianchi, inarcando meglio la schiena e con una mano leggermente tremante si abbassa malamente i pantaloncini fino a metà coscia.

Percival potrebbe vergognarsi del gemito che gli sfugge, se solo se ne rendesse conto.

Credence non lascia scoprire la propria erezione, nonostante sia ovvio che lo desideri, da come si sta spingendo nel vuoto con i fianchi, “Qualcosa di simile? Non so se toglierli però, non ne sono sicuro.”

Finge di pensarci e Percival sta quasi per aprire un’altra schermata per aggiungere la _dannata_carta di credito al proprio account per potergli inviargli cinquecento dollari o forse il doppio, non ne è sicuro, ma perché non anche il triplo? Li vale tutti, vale ogni centesimo che sia mai stato coniato.

Per fortuna non deve precludersi nemmeno un istante dello spettacolo, perché vari altri utenti gli inviano una montagna di denaro, facendolo sorride soddisfatto.

“Oh, perfetto.” Geme come se qualcuno lo stesse _prendendo_, “In tal caso, se è quello che volete…”

Si tira fuori dai pantaloncini, abbassandoli fino alle ginocchia e lasciandoli lì.

È un’immagine indecente e divina.

La sua erezione è ricurva contro allo stomaco e Percival si sporca toccandosi, pensando a quante volte ha spinto la faccia proprio lì, contro al suo inguine, per leccarlo.

Riesce quasi a sentire il suo odore.

Credence chiede cosa dovrebbe fare a questo punto, secondo loro. Percival smette di toccarsi con molta fatica e scrive: “_Uso il mio bonus. Prendi del lubrificante e toccati fino a venire. Lentamente, godendoti ogni tocco_. _Fammi vedere quanto ti piace.”_

Non ha la presenza mentale per dargli altre indicazioni, ma Credence capisce perfettamente cosa vuole. Ripete i suoi ordini ad alta voce per gli altri, e si allunga fuori dall’inquadratura, prendendo il lubrificante. Percival nota distrattamente che non è quello che usano insieme. Attento proprio a tutto.

“Tanto così, dite che va bene?” Chiede, versandosene un po’ sul palmo e mostrandolo. Si comporta come un ragazzino che ama stuzzicare, ma innocente al tempo stesso, che non sa se sta facendo bene e ha bisogno di essere guidato. Percival si sorpende che non abbia ancora guadagnato milioni.

Credence riprende la posizione di prima, quella che gli ha ordianto lui, con il viso contro alle coperte e i fianchi in aria. Inizia ad accarezzarsi.

Schiude esageratamente le labbra nello stesso momento in cui abbassa le palpebre, come se il piacere fosse troppo grande. Geme piano e riapre gli occhi per controllare la chat.

Molti altri messaggi gli danno ordini, dicendogli di fare altro, ma Credence continua a toccarsi seguendo le indicazioni di Percival, stuzzicandosi così bene che in men che non si dica nessuno più cerca di fargli cambiare idea.

Percival lo guarda accarezzarsi con la punta di due dita e poi avvolgere quelle stesse dita attorno alla punta. Guarda il modo in cui i suoi fianchi ci scattano contro, quasi fosse la sua bocca, pronta ad accoglierlo ogni volta che lo desidera.

Prende a toccarsi seguendo i suoi movimenti sullo schermo. Sente il proprio respiro rieccheggiare il suo.

Credence sta gemendo di continuo, esageratamente, per farsi sentire e guardare, e Percival sa che è costruito, che tutti quei suoni indecenti non sono genuini, ma il suo corpo non lo ascolta e quando Credence stringe tutto il palmo contro di sé, gemendo e inarcando il collo, Percival viene toccandosi allo stesso modo.

L’orgasmo è così improvviso che quasi fa cadere il laptop.

Impreca, tremante e lo tiene fermo con la mano libera, mentre si accarezza un altro paio di volte, lasciandosi andare contro al divano. I gemiti di Credence lo aiutano a prolungare le piccole scosse di paicere che ancora lo investono, dopo l’orgasmo.

Quando alza di nuovo la testa, Credence sta tenendo ferma la mano, ondeggiando solo i fianchi per andarci contro.

“Dio…” Sussurra, nell’appartamento vuoto, ignorando che non possa sentirlo.

“_Sono venuto guardandoti e ascoltandoti_.” Invia, “_E toccandomi seguendo i tuoi movimenti_.”

Credence si morde il labbro inferiore quando lo legge, per celare quello che sembra un gemito sincero. Chiude gli occhi e torna ad essere il personaggio di un attimo prima, con quel tono giocoso.

“Ne sono così felice, Goya007.” Dice, guardando dritto in camera.

Si accarezza più velocemente, seguendo le indicazioni di altri utenti. Nel frattempo risponde a vari commenti, ma non importa quanti ce ne siano: non ne manca nemmeno uno di Percival.

Quando Credence inizia a sporcarsi, Percival scrive: “_Non riesco a credere di essere così fortunato da poterti guardare_.”

Questo gli strappa un suono sorpeso, che subito trasforma nell’ennesimo gemito e in un sorriso tutto per lui.

Percival lo incoraggia a suon di messaggi e man mano che lo sente più vicino gli scrive: “_Sei così bello da togliermi il fiato,_” e “_Voglio farti cose che non ho mai desiderato prima,_” e ancora, “_Mi piace tutto di te_”.

Credence man mano fa più fatica a seguire la chat, e ad ogni messaggio di Percival stringe meglio la presa attorno alla propria erezione, o cambia il movimento, portandosi sempre più vicino.

“Sto per venire-“ Sussurra così delicatamente che quasi gli sfugge, sotto al rumore delle sue carezze bagnate.

Un utente dopo l’altro gli inviano soldi su soldi e ancora una volta Percival si mangia le mani perché non può fare lo stesso. Prova a rimediare scrivendo: “_Fammi vedere quanto sei carino quando vieni. Voglio vedere come ti sporchi tutto_.”

Credence lo legge e chiude gli occhi. Cambia posizione, mettendosi sdraiato a pancia in su, sistemandosi così che l’inquadratura lo prende dal petto a metà coscia. Inarca la schiena e riprende ad accarezzarsi, alzando i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua mano.

Geme continuando a rispondere a qualche commento ed è terribilmente eccitante sentirlo parlare così, con il fiato corto, suonando quasi confuso dal piacere.

Percival si lecca le labbra e scrive: “_Vieni_.”

Credence viene.

Inarca la schiena in una curva deliziosa e gli sembra di sentirselo contro, sa esattamente cosa si prova ad essere sopra di lui quando è in questo stato, eccitato e bisognoso. Quasi gli dispiace sia lì da solo, perché sa quanto gli piacerebbe potersi spingere contro la sua coscia e venirgli addosso.

Fa esageratamente rumore e si agita parecchio, ma non risulta fastidioso, anzi.

Continua a ricevere altri soldi anche dopo che è venuto. Probabilmente perché è uno degli spettacoli migliori di sempre e si merita ogni singolo dollaro.

Lentamente, senza smettere di accarezzarsi, volta il viso verso il computer e sorride. Ringrazia tutti quelli che gli stanno dando dei soldi e che sono ancora online, leggendone i loro nomi. Si sposta mettendosi sdraiato su un fianco, appoggiando la testa su una mano.

Non si riveste, non si copre. Rimane nudo, senza vergognarsi in alcun modo dello sperma che gli sporca la pancia, o del proprio pene ormai soffice. Probabilmente, realizza Percival, fa tutto apposta, sa già che è qualcosa che piace.

Rimane online a parlare ancora per un po’, allungando così i guadagni, fin quando vari utenti si disconnettono. A quel punto si lascia andare in uno sbadiglio, nascondendosi dietro una mano.

“Per stasera devo salutarvi. Devo svegliarmi presto domani e sono così stanco.” Ride dolcemente di sé e ringrazia di nuovo tutti. Si mette seduto e saluta con entrambe le mani, mandando poi tanti baci verso la camera.

Con un ultimo occhiolino, chiude la live.

Percival si risveglia, quasi. Si rende conto soltanto ora di avere ancora i pantaloni malamente abbassati ed essere ancora fuori dai boxer. Era così preso da Credence che non se ne è nemmeno accorto.

Si sta ripulendo alla bell’e meglio con un fazzoletto quando riceve una videochiamata su FaceTime, dal laptop.

È Credence.

Si sistema velocemente nei boxer e risponde.

“Ehi.”

Indossa un’altra maglietta, una di quelle con cui di solito va a dormire, e un paio di boxer. Non c’è traccia della maglietta nera e dei pantaloncini rosa. Ha cambiato anche posizione, è seduto contro ai cuscini e ha il laptop poggiato davanti alle gambe incrociate. Si è tolto la maschera e ha i capelli leggermente spettinati.

Gli sorride dolce, ma con un’ombra di preoccupazione.

“Ehi.” Ricambia, sorridendo tranquillamente, “Credo di essere a corto di parole.”

Credence scoppia a ridere, il sollievo subito percepibile nel modo in cui rilassa le spalle.

“Davvero? Stai bene?”

“Più che bene.” Annuisce e quasi allunga le mani verso lo schermo, “Dio, vorrei poterti abbracciare. Toccarti.”

“Anche io, Percival. Continuavo a pensarci e- i tuoi messaggi.” Scuote la testa sopraffatto, “Perfetti. Era come se ci fossi solo tu.”

“L’intento era quello.” Sorride, “E farti sapere cosa penso di te.”

“Le pensi davvero? Le cose che hai scritto?” Cerca di suonare stuzzicante, ma Percival nota anche un’ombra di insicurezza.

“Non mi credi? Posso ripetertele a voce, se vuoi. Com’è che ho scritto… ‘Non ho mai visto niente di così bello’, giusto? Ti ricordi?”

Credence arrossisce e sorride, ed è così vero ora, è di nuovo il suo Credence.

“E che i pantaloncini ti stanno divinamente- da dove arrivano poi, e _perché_non li hai mai indossati con me?” Continua, quasi concitato.

Credence ride, allunga una mano fuori dall’inquadratura ed eccoli, i maledetti pantaloncini rosa.

“Quasti, dici?” Li tiene con entrambe le mani davanti a sé. Alza le spalle, “Non ero sicuro potessero piacerti. Non ho mai indossato niente del genere con te.”

“Di che genere?”

“Beh, così…” Li alza di nuovo, guardandoli eloquentemente, e Percival aspetta, “Sai, femminili.”

Si siede meglio, guardandolo attentamente attraverso lo schermo.

“Ti piace indossarli?”

Credence annuisce in silenzio, guardandolo.

“Ti piace indossare indumenti femminili?” Cerca di essere più specifico, perché vuole che capisca cosa intende.

“Non sempre. A volte.” Ci pensa, sfiorandosi la guancia rossa, “Mi piace come mi fanno sentire.”

“Ovvero?”

Cerca le parole giuste.

“Dolce. Come se fossi più piccolo. Carino.” Arrossisce, ma non abbassa lo sguardo.

“Suona bene. Sei tutte queste cose.” Cerca di fargli capire che non gli dà fastidio quello che ha detto, anzi. “Li indosseresti per me?”

“Dio, sì.” Immediatamente, sgranando appena gli occhi. Si morde il labbro, “Ti piacerebbe? Ho poche cose ora-“

“_Hai già qualcosa?”_Si sente girare la testa all’idea chepossa avere chissà quali vestiti e indumenti simili e che lui non l’abbia mai ancora visto così. Inaccettabile.

“Beh sì, ma li uso solo per lavoro, o…” Fa un sorriso furbo, “O quando sono da solo.”

“_Credence_.”

“Sì?” Continua a sorridere, fingendosi innocente, anche se conosce benissimo quel tono.

“Mi fai venire voglia di rifare quello che ho appena fatto, ma non ho più vent’anni, ragazzino.”

Il nomignolo sembra dargli una scarica. In un attimo si sporge verso il computer e si lecca le labbra, lentamente, per farsi guardare.

“Per questo posso aiutarti io.” Sussurra, “Le piacerebbe avere una sessione privata con me, Mr. Graves?”

Percival sta pensando a quanti soldi vorrebbe dargli, ma la cifra non è quantificabile.

“Molto.”

“Bene.” Sorride, “Torno subito.”

Scende dal letto, uscendo dall’inquadratura, lasciandolo boccheggiante.

Quando torna sul letto, poco dopo, indossa di nuovo i pantaloncini rosa e- e sopra ha un minuscolo top chiaramente femminile, con un pattern a righe sottili bianche e azzurre.

È così delicato: scollato, così da lasciargli scoperta buona parte del petto, contrastando perfettamente con la peluria che si intravede. Una fila di piccoli bottoni bianchi lo chiudono nel centro. Gli finisce appena sopra i pantloncini.

Non è niente di strano, non è certo un pezzo di lingerie provocante, ma è chiaramente un indumento ideato per una ragazza, e addosso a Credence sta da dio, gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca.

Percival si siede meglio, avvicinandosi allo schermo, come se potesse entrarci e sentirne il materiale soffice sotto le dita.

“Come sto?” Chiede Credence dopo un po’, suonando lievemente preoccupato, probabilmente perché Percival si è dimenticato di parlare.

“Credence, sei…” Non sa nemmeno come esprimere quello che sente, “Stupendo. Cos’è, dove l’hai preso, ti sta benissimo.”

Dice tutto insieme, facendolo ridere di nuovo.

“Ti piace?” Si gira appena da un lato e dall’altro, per farsi guardare, “Non è niente di che, solo una canottiera.”

“Non importa, sei bellissimo.” Sposta il computer sul divano, di fianco a sé, così può accarezzarsi sui boxer e fargli vedere che effetto gli sta facendo.

Non è nemmeno semi-duro, ancora, ma Credence non è l’unico che può mettere su uno show.

“Percival.” Rimane un attimo fermo a guardarlo, poi fa lo stesso, sposta il laptop di fianco e si accarezza sui pantaloncini, “Vorrei fossi qui.”

“Lo so, dolcezza, lo so.” Gli trema appena la voce, “Appena ti rivedo li indossi per me, sì? Così posso sentire quanto sono morbidi e accarezzarti tutto.”

“Sì, _sì_.” Dice con urgenza e infila una mano nei pantaloncini, “Sono _davvero_morbidi.”

Percival si distrae dalla conversazione, guardando come si tocca, diventando di nuovo semi-duro e poi sempre più evidente sotto al tessuto. Segue i movimenti della sua mano come se ne andasse della propria vita.

“Ti piacerebbe se fossi io a comprarti qualcosa di femminile?” Gli esce, senza pensarci, accecato da quello che sta vedendo.

“_Oh_.” Credence fa un gemito sorpreso e si prende meglio in mano, guardandolo, arrossendo appena, “Sì, Mr. Graves.”

“Sì? Ti piacerebbe se ti comprassi altre magliette come quella che indossavi prima, qualche top scollato come questo, così carino, che indossi ora?” Quasi non riesce a smettere di parlare.

“Sì, per favore, sì.” Annuisce subito, “Metterei tutto quello che vuole.”

Poi si abbassa i pantaloncini con urgenza e li calcia via. Gli rimangono impigliati in una caviglia. Non li sposta. È un’immagine terribile, che da sola basta a farlo tornare quasi totalmente duro.

“Ma che bravo.” Commenta, con il respiro pesante, “Anche un vestito?”

Credence si nasconde il viso con la mano libera e annuisce, senza fiato, con le labbra dischiuse. Percival si prende in mano e non gli lascia tregua.

“Lo indosseresti per me? Magari qualcosa di leggero, morbido, abbastanza corto, così sarei libero di metterti le mani addosso in ogni momento.”

“_Percival_-“

Suona distrutto. Ha un’espressione quasi sofferente, con le guance tutte rosse, i capelli davanti al viso, gli occhi quasi chiusi.

“Saresti così una brava ragazza da lasciarti toccare quando ne ho voglia?”

Credence lo guarda incredulo, con gli occhi lucidi, cercando qualcosa da dire, e Percival teme di aver interpretato male la cosa ed essere andato oltre.

“Sì.” Sussurra alla fine, in un soffio, con voce rotta, “Solo per te.”

“Sei così perfetto.”

“_Dio_-“ Suona frustrato. Si allunga sul letto e recupera il lubrificante. Se lo mette sulle dita, guardando in camera, “Continua a parlare.”

Si mette a quattro zampe, in obliquo sul letto, con il viso vicino al laptop per guardare Percival e rientrare il più possibile nell’inquadratura. Soprattutto, per fargli vedere bene come porta una mano dietro di sé e come si mette le dita dentro.

Percival impreca di nuovo e aumenta il ritmo delle proprie carezze.

“Guardati, sei così bello. Intendevo tutto quello che ti ho scritto in chat, prima.” È incantato da come Credence prenda da subito due dita e non riesce a smettere di parlargli, “Che mi piace tutto di te, che sono così fortunato a poterti guardare. E guarda come sei bravo, e affamato, così tanto che ti prepari da solo.”

“Perché tu non sei qui.” Lo interrompe, suonando quasi arrabbiato, “E devo fare da solo, quando vorrei solo che fossi tu a prendermi.”

“Lo so, dolcezza. Non è abbastanza quello che stai facendo, vero? Non è mai abbastanza se non hai _questo_.” Porta anche l’altra mano sulla propria erezione, accarezzandosi con una, poi con l’altra.

Credence annuisce subito, incantato a guardare lo schermo. Non si accorge di avere le labbra semiaperte e di stare letteralmente _sbavando_: un filo di saliva cade dalla sua bocca fino alle coperte.

Percival vorrebbe metterglielo sulle labbra e sporcargli le guance con la sua stessa saliva.

“Guardati, lo vuoi così tanto.” Lo stuzzica, tenendosi con una mano e avvicinando il laptop, così da inquadrarsi meglio. Non ha il tempo di domandarsi cosa sta facendo, e se dovrebbe sentirsi ridicolo, con la propria erezione così esposta. Vuole solo fargli vedere quando lo desidera.

“Sì. Dammelo.” Credence fatica a scandire le parole. Tiene lo sguardo fisso sul suo pene, quasi non sbatte le palpebre. Scosta un attimo la mano da dietro di sé, solo per fargli vedere che ora usa tre dita.

Percival aumenta il ritmo su di sé.

“Bravo, così. Prendimi tutto.”

Credence geme ad occhi chiusi, con la fronte aggrottata per lo sforzo e il piacere.

“Percival…”

“Mettiti un cuscino sotto e scopati con le dita mentre ci sei sopra.” Gli esce quasi con cattiveria.

Credence geme forte e annuisce subito, anche se è così perso che per un attimo si guarda attorno spaesato, quasi non sapesse più dove trovare un cuscino.

Quando ci riesce, tra tutti sceglie quello su cui dorme, su cui _Percival_a volte dorme.

Lo mette davanti all’inquadratura, per il lungo, e ci si sdraia sopra. Tiene i fianchi leggermente in alto, stuzzicandosi spingendoci contro il pene gonfio; la schiena è una dolce linea curva; nella semioscurità della stanza il suo corpo diafano quasi risplende. Il top si è tutto alzato e spiegazzato. Abbraccia il cuscino e riporta la mano dietro di sé.

“Così?” Sussurra, guardando in camera.

Percival non trova il modo di dire ‘_Sì, sei perfetto, non ti fermare, continua_,_sei tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto’_, e riesce solo ad annuire in silenzio.

Quando Credence riporta le dita dentro di sé, e ritrova un ritmo, inizia a muovere i fianchi anche contro al cuscino, aprendo la bocca in una ‘O’ perfetta, sorpreso.

“_Oh, dio_.” Sospira, senza smettere di guardare in camera, “Percival… Così bello.”

Di nuovo, non riesce a rispondere, e forse non riprenderà mai più l’uso della parola, dopo questo spettacolo.

I muscoli delle cosce di Credence si contraggono ad ogni spinta, mentre stringe forte il cuscino contro la sua erezione ormai bagnata. I movimenti delle sue dita dentro di lui si fanno sempre più fuori fase e profondi, causandogli gemiti continui, di frustrazione, perché non è abbastanza, e di piacere, quando riesce a toccarsi come vuole. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli ricadono sul viso, disordinatamente, e Credence non le scosta, non ci fa caso. Ha lo sguardo febbricitante, le dita dei piedi arricciate per il piacere. Geme di continuo, ripetendo: “Percival-“ e “Ti prego” e “Dio, _sì_”.

Lo manda oltre il limite in un attimo.

Percival viene, sporcandosi completamente la mano e il petto, senza trattenere i gemiti, per fargli sentire cosa gli ha fatto.

Credence porta la mani libera tra il cuscino e la sua erezione e appena si tocca viene, quasi urlando con il viso per metà affondato nel cuscino e la bocca aperta in un suono continuo e rotto, mentre cerca di respirare.

Il top gli si è alzato di sbieco, le spalline sottili ricadono morbide sui suoi bicipiti gonfi.

Nessuno dei due riesce a parlare per un po’.

Il silenzio è riempito solo dai loro respiri affannati, poi lentamente sempre più distesi.

Non parlano, ma non si staccano gli occhi di dosso.

Eventualmente, Credence sposta entrambe le mani, ripulendosi con un fazzoletto, restando sdraiato sopra al cuscino.

“Ti comprerò tutto quello che vuoi.” Si rende conto di avere la voce roca.

Credence scoppia a ridere e si sposta i capelli dal viso.

Vederlo così nudo, sfatto e soddisfatto attraverso lo schermo è quasi più intimo che essere lì con lui.

“Percival?” Sussurra dopo un po’.

“Sì?” Si risistema nei boxer e torna a guardarlo.

Credence sembra più pensieroso di poco prima. Ha uno sguardo estremamente dolce e profondo. Sussurra: “Vorrei dirti perché ho queste cicatrici.”

Si indica la schiena con un dito.

Percival è senza parole, di nuovo. Il suo cuore salta un battito.

“Ti ascolto.”

“Vorrei dirtelo ora.” Dice, e ci pensa un attimo, “Ma preferirei che tu fossi qui con me. Credo mi serva averti vicino.”

Si chiede che genere di storia sia, se gli ci è voluto così tanto tempo per decidersi, e ora non riesce a parlarne senza averlo lì con lui.

“Quando vuoi, Credence.” Annuisce immediatamente, “Ti ascolto sempre. Vorrei davvero sapere com’è successo. La prossima volta, o in qualsiasi altro momento tu voglia dirmelo. D’accordo?”

“Okay.” Sorride dolcemente, lasciando andare un respiro. “Grazie.”

“Grazie a te.”

Nessuno dei due termina la chiamata. Si preparano entrambi per mettersi a dormire, e Percival finisce con il portarsi il laptop a letto, come fosse davvero Credence.

“Percival?” Lo chiama di nuovo, dopo un po’. Si sta addormentando, ha le coperte fino al mento, e gli occhi stanchi. È così dolce che vorrebbe scattargli una foto.

“Dimmi, dolcezza.” Sussurra.

“Non mi sono mai fidato di nessuno come di te.” Mormora, quasi ad occhi chiusi, sforzandosi di scandire bene le parole, “Non mi lasciare.”

Probabilmente è più addormentato che sveglio, non sa quello che dice. Non sa nemmeno quanto lo sta rendendo davvero felice.

“Mai.” Sussurra, cercando di non fargli sentire il tremito nella sua voce, “Mai, Credence. Sono qui. Non ti lascio.”

“Mh-mh.” Annuisce, e in un attimo è crollato.

“Sono qui. Puoi dormire.” Sussurra di nuovo, anche se è già addormentato, “Va tutto bene, adesso.”

**Author's Note:**

> -il top di Credence dell’ultima scena è ispirato da questa cosa meravigliosa: https://www.pinterest.it/pin/426364289724037243/ 
> 
> -Non ho mai preso parte a una chat simile e non ho mai fatto la cam-girl, ho solo fatto qualche ricerca leggendo testimonianze di ragazze e donne che lo fanno. Spero di non aver scritto niente di sbagliato e soprattutto di aver reso bene l’atmosfera che volevo, ma siete liber* di darmi suggerimenti/consigli/correggermi!


End file.
